


Survivor

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: SpeedForce [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Some Humor, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stalking, awesome fight scenes, cloning, happy ending!, there is some good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Reverse Flash is unlike anyone the team and the Justice League has ever faced. Barry know's nothing about him, neither does Jay, nor any speedster they've come in contact with. Well, as far as they know.Bart know's something the team doesn't.He met Reverse Flash while he was still in that horrendous future. The older speedster had offered him a chance to escape, Bart had easily accepted.But there were consequences.Bart had escaped his graps, never wanting to experience that type of pain again.Now Reverse is back to reclaim what's his.





	1. A Black Past

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really long, just like the rest will be. It took me about 3 days to write all of this so other chapters may be hard to get out as well, so this story may go a bit slow?? I'll try to type faster XD.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Gray clouds filled the sky. Ash falling from above like snow, except it was as **black**  like the Reach's **hearts**. Bart looked around, his green eye's had long lost the bright colorful glow in them and were soon replaced with dark circles that covered the bottom of his eyelid's. **Exhaustion**. _

 

 

 

 

_Around him was a couple of the other slaves. He didn't recognize any of them. Mainly because he had been moved to a new sector and because he was just too **tired** to **care**. _

 

 

 

 

_This place wasn't as bad as the last place Bart was stationed at. Green Beetle ran this sector, he wasn't as ruthless as the other Beetle's. The last sector he was at was where Blue Beetle was. He was a **monster**. He had watched the blue monstrosity kill about-he couldn't keep track anymore. _

 

 

 

 

_First it was one, then two, then three, then...the number's kept spiraling from there._

 

 

 

 

_"Why aren't you **working**?" Bart gasped sharply and turned around, finding Green Beetle's glare stationed on **him**. _

 

 

 

 

_"L-lost in t-thought. **S-sir!** " He corrected himself before he could've gotten himself smacked. Green Beetle just grunted, nodding. As if he **understood**. _

 

 

 

 

_"Well come **back** to reality and **work**. We need this sector finished soon." Bart watched the Beetle fly off, leaving a trail of dust and smoke in his way. He inhaled, coughing as dust filled his airway. Soon regaining his composure (and having his heart settle down) he turned back around and continued working._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was night. Not that he could tell. It was always dark. His cell was **always a dark place**. _

 

 

 

 

_Sometimes, he actually didn't mind the darkness. But when he was first thrown in this pit, he was terrified of the dark. He would have often just looked out into the dark, seeing nothing of course, but he always felt like something was **there**. Watching him._

 

 

 

 

_Bart sighed as his head hit the cold purple metal that was the enclosed space. He then huffed as he heard the person over in the next cell crying. Yeah, Cheryl (was that her name?) was claustrophobic. Not that the REACH **cared**. _

 

 

 

 

_No, they didn't care for **anything**._

 

 

 

 

_He grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled. He didn't know why. It was just something he did sometimes. But it seemed to happen often. Even though it hurt. He stopped short when he heard voices outside his cell doors._

 

 

 

 

_"How many died?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Sixteen today, sir."_

 

 

 

 

_Sixteen? That was less than what the normal number was. But that was good._

 

 

 

 

_"Suicide, you mean? How?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Apparently there was a ledge up on the Mountain. Y'know, where the **hero's** used to reside. They all jumped from there." _

 

 

 

 

_A grunt._

 

 

 

 

_"Bodies?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Only four were found, sir."_

 

 

 

 

_"I see."_

 

 

 

 

_"But they all jumped from the same place. Shouldn't we have found all of them?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Yes. **Yes** we should've."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Have you heard? Some of the people from Sector XF **escaped**!"_

 

 

 

 

_"Really?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Yeah! That mean's we have a shot!"_

 

 

 

 

_"But...it's really **dangerous**!"_

 

 

 

 

_"Who **cares**?! We have **one** shot at freedom! We should take it!"_

 

 

 

 

_"I-okay."_

 

 

 

 

_"Yes! Well, our sector and some people from Sector YH are meeting tonight."_

 

 

 

 

_"I'll be there."_

 

 

 

 

_That operation was shot down instantly. Literally. All of them were murdered **brutally**._

 

 

 

 

_"Shouldn't we consider the fact that there is a **resistance** in our ranks? Maybe **rescuing** some of these humans?"_

 

 

 

 

_"Yes. We need to have everyone evaluated **immediately**."_

 

 

 

_"Especially that **speedster**. We still know very little about the **metagene**."_

 

 

 

 

_That was how Bart had found himself in front of the REACH ambassador and Blue Beetle._

 

 

 

 

_"Shall we **beat** it out of you? Or will you talk without any bloodshed?"_

 

 

 

 

_Bart looked up and nodded._

 

 

 

 

_"I am telling the **honest** truth ambassador, I don't know anything." He paused, heart beating fast. "You invented these power dampening collar's, right? You **perfected** them. So how could **I** without my speed, help anyone escape? Besides, there's already a good sense of security. And I'm not a very good stealth." _

 

 

 

 

_The ambassador's green face scrunched up for a moment, thinking._

 

 

 

 

_"Take him to the scientist. I don't **believe** him."_

 

 

 

 

_Bart's eyes widened as he looked up, feeling arms pull him away by his armpits._

 

 

 

 

 

_Now he's here._

 

 

 

 

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"** Screams rang throughout the pod he was in. Electric shocks spiraling up his figure. His body contorting in different ways to try and **escape**._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It had been about three hours of **painful** procedures, but he **honestly** didn't know anything. They soon gave up on the torture, **finally** believing him._

 

 

 

 

_Bart was thrown back in his cell after his injuries were **somewhat** treated. He felt tears prickle at his eyes. Sniffling, he raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes. _

 

 

 

 

_"That wasn't very nice of them was it?"_

 

 

 

 

_Bart gasped and he looked up to find a man. He couldn't see him very well because of the darkness. But he could see the man's yellow outfit that mainly covered his entire body. But another thing he couldn't see, was the man's face._

 

 

 

 

_Bart watched as the man bent down and leaned forward towards him, holding out a hand. "I'm like you." The younger raised an eyebrow, but the widened once more as he saw the hand vibrate at the speed of light. Some flashes coming from his hand that it moved._

 

 

 

 

_"Your...your like.."_

 

 

 

 

_"Like you? Yeah kid." Bart looked up at the man's face, finally being able to see now that it was closer. "My name's Eobard Thawne. I'm gonna rescue from this place." The man-Eobard held out both of his arms this time, motioning Bart for a hug which the younger happily accepted._

 

 

 

 

_"Your cryin' kid." Eobard pointed out._

_Bart didn't notice._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He had escaped the REACH._

_He had a new friend._

_Well, friend **s**._

 

 

 

 

_"Bart. I would like you to meet Thaddeus. Thad for short. He is my son." Bart looked over and found the boy. He had green eye's much like his own, with golden locks. He hadn't noticed, but they looked almost exactly alike._

 

 

 

 

_"Bart." He looked up at Eobard. "This is your twin."_

 

 

 

 

_The younger speedster raised an eyebrow. "T...twin..?"_

 

 

 

 

_Eobard nodded._

 

 

 

 

_"But...that means..."_

 

 

 

 

_"Your my son, Bart."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He had been there for almost a month when things started getting weird. Thad and him were polar opposites. Thad hardly ever smiled or laughed, while Bart was **all** smiles. His twin still shared a laugh with him sometimes, but that was when they were alone together._

 

 

 

_"Bart. Could you come here please?" Eobard had called. Bart walked over. "I need to ask a favor." He smiled and nodded._

 

 

 

 

_"Sure! What can I do for you?" Eobard smiled and ruffled the boy's hair._

 

 

 

 

_"I need to take a blood sample." Bart raised an eyebrow._

 

 

 

 

_"Blood..sample?"_

 

 

 

 

_Eobard nodded. "Yes. You see, I need it for something I am working on. Would you allow me to take a tiny bit of blood?" Bart hesitated before nodding._

 

 

 

 

_"You've saved me. This is the least I can do." The older man smiled._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I don't have much **time**! I can't live on so little blood  from him anymore!  I need **more**." Bart stopped short when he heard Thad's yelling coming from the other room. He walked over to the door and peeked in a bit, finding his twin and Eobard arguing. _

 

 

 

 

_"I don't want to give you my blood, it would just kill me."  
_

 

 

 

 

_"You don't think I **know** that?!"  Bart flinched a bit at Thad's voice. Then he heard him sigh. "Maybe if we just force him."_

 

 

 

 

_"Absolutely not." Came Eobard's voice. "He will run away the first chance he gets. And besides, we **need** him."_

 

 

 

 

_"For what?"_

 

 

 

 

_"..."_

 

 

 

 

_"Exactly."_

 

 

_Bart gasped as someone came towards the door. He zoomed out of the hallway and into the room he was staying in._

 

 

 

 

_'He will run away the first chance he gets.'_

 

 

 

 

_Why does he need to run away?_

 

 

 

_Will something bad happen if he doesn't?_

 

 

 

_He then heard footsteps coming towards his door. Then, it opened, revealing Eobard._

 

 

 

 

_"We know you heard."_

 

 

 

 

_Bart's eyes widened._

 

 

 

 

_"Now, we can't let you **leave**."_

 

 

 

 

_Bart knew he didn't have a choice. He didn't know what they were going to do with him if they caught him._

_So, he ran and ran._

 

 

 

_He stopped short when he found himself on a mountain. He looked up and found the same gray clouds that were always there._

 

 

 

_" **Halt!** "  Bart gasped as he turned around and found REACH soldiers._

 

 

 

 

_'Crap.' He thought._

 

 

 

 

 

_He was about to run when someone snapped a inhibitor collar on his neck._

 

 

 

 

**_'NO'_ **

 

 

 

 

_"Finally." He turned around and his eye's widened. It was Blue Beetle, smirking down at him._

 

 

 

 

_"Now meat," He began._

 

 

 

 

_"Where did you run off to?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The scars were still there and would probably be there **permanently** for the rest of his life. _

 

 

 

_"You sure about this kid?" Neutron began (couldn't find what his real name was sorry). "We could get caught."_

 

 

 

_"I'm sure. This may be my only chance at changing everything." Bart said while checking the time machine's engines over and over. "I need to do this. I don't know when Eobard may find me again." Neutron sighed and nodded._

 

 

 

 

_"But isn't he your father?" Bart tensed._

_"That monster is not my father. I figured that out a long time ago._

 

 

 

_"Of course." He began, reaching out to touch the speedster's shoulder. "Just...be careful."_

_Bart nodded and entered the time machine._

 

 

 

_He closed his eyes as light surrounded him._

_Then, the doors opened._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. One Time One Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been in the past for almost 2 years.  
> He was happy.  
> But there was one thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I have rewritten this so many times. SEVEN. TIMES. Ya'll better like this cause it took forever! I'm sorry for the short Chapter I just wanted to get it out there as soon as possible XD
> 
> so here, have this

_2 Years And Seven Months Later_

_Central City_

_Thursday, September 23rd 3:05 AM_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was weird. Three people, three dead, three different crime scenes, all committed by the same person. Bart _knew_ that. He knew that for a _fact_. Cause he had seen this before. When he was still in the future, the same thing had happened after he escaped Eobard and was brought back to the concentration camp. 

 

 

 

 

Three people.

 

 

 

 

Three dead.

 

 

 

 

Three different crime scenes. 

 

 

 

 

The REACH could never figure out who did it. But Bart knew, just by telling how they _were_ killed. It was apparently due to heart failure. But of course, no one just _dies_ on the sidewalk in the middle of the night like that without something- _someone_ causing it.

 

 

 

 

"It's crazy." Flash started. Making Kid Flash look up from where he was talking to one of the officers on the scene. "How can someone just die of heart failure on the sidewalk? And just like that?" The younger speedster turned away and bit his lip, fists clenching at his sides. Cause he _knew_. He knew who did it. "Do you know, KF?" He looked up back at the Flash, regaining his composure and shrugging nonchalantly. 

 

 

 

 

"Nope. Never seen anything like this before." _Lie_.

 

 

 

 

Flash looked like he didn't believe him for a second before _also_ shrugging it off. He then turned to the officer, shaking hands with the man. "We'll follow up on this. You need us, we'll be there in a flash." The officer laughed. 

 

 

 

 

Then, the two took off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_October 1st_

_3:04 PM_

**_Recognized Kid Flash B-FOUR-FIVE_ **

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey guys! What're-" Bart paused as he stared out at the scene in front of him. All of the member's of the Justice League were standing in front of him, with Night Wing, Aqaulad and Bat Girl all staring at him as though he had done something wrong. "Whats...whats going on..? Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Did someone get hurt? What did-

 

 

 

 

 

"Bart, sweetie," It's Barbra-Bat Girl who speaks up, taking his hands and squeezing them. "Calm down, honey. Your not in trouble. We just wanted to ask you some things." Bart nodded, hesitating slightly as he walked over to where everyone else was.

 

 

 

 

 

Barry-Flash walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as the a screen in front of them lit up, showing a picture. It was a man in a yellow suit, he his eyes were black and he was running. He instantly knew who that was.

 

 

 

 

 

"-art?-Bart?" He gasped as he was brought back into reality by Batman. He looked over, trying to calm his beating heart. "Bart, do you have any idea who this could be?" The youngest speedster shook his head, clearing his throat.

 

 

 

 

 

"Uh..N-no. I-ugh..I don't know who that...is..so.." Everyone stared at him for a couple seconds before nodding. 

 

 

 

 

 

Then, they sent him off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bart paced his room, his heels digging into the rugs. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!" He began, eyes wide with panic as he gripped his hair tightly. "What am I going to do?!" He whisper-shouted. 

 

 

 

 

 

_'hefoundmehefoundmehefoundmehefoundmehe-'_

 

 

 

 

 

"Bart?" He stopped short when he looked up and saw Iris standing in the doorway. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked, concern tainting her features. Bart, being the the good actor he is, told her lies.

 

 

 

 

 

"What? N-no! Nothing's wrong!" _Lie._

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes!" _Lie._

 

 

 

 

 

Iris smiled at him before closing his door and leaving. It gave Bart a chance to sit down on his bed and grip his hair once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 _'Eobard found me...'_ He began to think. 

_'..and he may kill all of my friends to get me...'_

 

 


	3. Suffering Through Harm Is The Only Way To Taste Victory (ft. Jason Todd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people dead and yet, the Justice League still couldn't tell if Bart was telling the truth or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for me to add another chapter. School has been gettin' in the way of all of this. But, I know where I'm going with this story so trust me, I'll finish it soon.

_October 2nd_

_One Day After interrogation_

As a figure looked out over the sea, back pressed against a cargo box, he heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Is it true?" Bart began, hands behind his back as he walked over to the Red Hood, Jason Todd. "Is it true about what they say about you?" Jason looked at him before turning back, a cigar in his hand and a frown carved into his face. Staring blankly.

 

"What do they say about me kid?" Bart's hands clenched as he grit his teeth, a scowl deepening on his features. "Do they say I was a crazy lunatic? That i needed to be put in _Arkham?_ That I was just-"

 

"That you knew Eobard Thawne?" The speedster interrupted Jason's rant. "That you had an actual _conversation_ with him?" 

Jason turned his head to look at him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Eobard Thawne." He began, turning back to face the moon in the night sky, a smile forming on his face as he chuckled. "Haven't heard that name in awhile." 

 

 _"Did you know him?"_ Bart snapped, beginning to get frustrated. Jason then fully turned around, walking up towards him until Bart's back hit on of the crates, trapping him. The older male reached up and took the cigar out of his mouth, blowing the smoke onto Bart's face, the speedster didn't seem fazed, much to Jason's disappointment.

 

"Yeah kid, I did." He began. "Well, not really know him like, _personally_ , but I did have a chat with him when I was first Robin." 

 

"How?" Bart asked, angrier than before. "How did you have a conversation with him? How did he even get here too the past? How did he even _survive_ the trip if he did? Why did he come to you and not go after the League? How did-"

Jason stopped the speedster by putting a hand over his mouth. "Chill kid, I'll answer those questions. First, Eobard didn't come to me, I found him." Bart stopped, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"W-what?"

 

"Yeah," The Red Hood chuckled. "Old bastard was laying on the ground, bleedin' out. If it wasn't for his super healing, he probably would've died." He paused for a moment, looking up at the moon. "After that, it's kinda just a blur of things." 

Bart clenched his teeth once more, looking down before looking back up. He was about to say something when Jason interrupted him. "I do remember one thing, though." The speedster's eyes widened with hope.

 

"What?" He asked. Jason then looked back at him.

 

"He told me he was lookin' for a kid." He began, turning back to him and looking him right in the eyes. 

"A kid named Thaddues Thawne."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~~~~~~~~_

_Present Day_

_October 6th_

_12:03 PM_

~~~~~~~~~

Jaime and Bart had been seeing each other less and less. It wasn't Jaime's fault, it was Bart's. He knew that he couldn't hide from Eobard forever, and he had already accepted the fact that he would soon be taken from his home, his family, his _friends_. In a way, he had already given up. So when Jaime called him, he completely ignored him. Bart just assumed that if he shut everyone out, it wouldn't be as hard for him when he was taken away.

 

 

 _"Bart? It's me again..."_ The voicemail from Jaime began. It the sixth one that morning. _"Please hermano, talk to me. I need to know what's wrong. Did I do something? Are you not feeling good? Please call me soon...I...I miss you. The team does too. Tim and Cassie miss your voice....I...I miss your voice. We all do. Please...please come back home."_

 

 

Bart ignored them all. Even when Jaime had sent over 130 messages in less than an hour. 

 

 

 

 

 

_2 Hours Later_

The knock on his bedroom door was what made him gasp sharply. Laying in his bed, Bart ran over his options. He could run away, he could phase through the wall and hide in the bathroom. Or, he could answer the door.

 _"Bart?"_ That sounded like Iris. _"Bart, sweetie. You've been in their all morning. Are you awake? Is something the matter?"_ A pause. _"I got another call from Jaime today."_

Crap.

 _"He said that he's sent a lot of messages and voice mails but you haven't replied back. Tim and Cassie also called me. Dick too."_ Another pause. It was like she was waiting for an answer. _"Do you want me to get you something to eat?"_

And on cue, his stomach rumbled. But not loud enough for Iris to hear. 

After a few moments, Iris spoke up again. _"Okay then...please come down soon to eat soon."_ He heard her footsteps walk down the stairs, and when he was sure she was gone, he picked up his phone. Grabbing it, he hid under the blankets again and opened up his messages. 

 

 _213 New Messages._ He read.

 

Bart sighed and clicked on Jaime's name. He began to text him.

 

 _'Hey, sorry I haven't texted or called back. I've been busy lately. Something's come up so I can't hang out at all for awhile. Sorry.'_ He closed his eyes as he clicked send. 

 

About five minutes later, he got a text back.

 

_'Bart! Are you okay? What's come up? Can I help?'_

_'No. You can't help. And Yes I'm fine.'_

 

 

_'Well okay. I'm coming over.'_

_'What?! Did you read what I sent you? You can't come over!'_

 

_DING-DONG!_

 

_Stupid Jaime._

 

A few moments later there was another knock on his bedroom door. _"Hermano? Iris said you were in here. Can I come in?"_

Bart sighed as he stood up, pushing the covers off his bed. He stood up and looked up at the door But as soon as he did, he saw...

 

 

"Hello Bart." The older speedster said. The younger's eyes widened, gasping sharply.

"Long time no see."

 

_Eobard._

 


	4. Do You Think I Can Find My Way Back Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried. He tried so hard to make sure this moment didn't happen. But in the end...
> 
> he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances around non-existent room while laughing loudly* I GOT A TUMBLR YA'LL I KNOW I'M SO LATE!!!
> 
> Anyways, go follow me on there. I will often post news for upcoming stories. ALSO I will be posting some little sneak peaks for this story on Tumblr, so if you want too go see that, go check it out.
> 
> My Tumblr is 13KeithXPidge13, basically the same thing as my username on here. Not too difficult!

**NOTICE PLEASE READ THE NOTES!!!**

Bart stared, eyes wide with fear. All the while, Jaime was still knocking on his door, asking if he was okay, and if he could come in. Bart didn't say anything. He couldn't. How? _How_ did he even find him this quick? He knew that even with Eobard's super speed, it would still take _months_ to track him down.

It had only been _days_.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Bart." Eobard started, black eyes glaring into Bart's green ones. "I need you. It's the only way to bring Thaddues back." 

 

 

Wait.

_What?_

"Thad...." Bart never forgot him. Never _could_. Or, never _allowed_ himself too. 'Cause, unlike Eobard, he _loved_ Thad. Loved him because they were _family_. He knew Eobard wasn't lying when he told him that they were twins. There was no explanation for why Thad and him looked exactly alike. But that begs the question- "What do you mean bring him back? What happened to him?" He growled.

 

 

 

 

 _"Bart? Who there's? Are you talking to someone?"_ Jaime's voice came from behind the door. _"Scarab says something's wrong! Bart?! If you don't open this door, I will!"_

Bart gasped, eyes widening again. "Jaime! No-" 

 

 

 

 

Too late. 

 

 

 

 

Jaime kicked the door open, the door landing on top of-Wait, where was Eobard? Bart checked his surrounding's quickly, preparing for a fight that might have come. "Bart!" Jaime shouted, running over and hugging his best friend. "Why the hell didn't you open the door?! I heard another voice and I thought you were talking to some! The Scarabs said there was someone here to hurt you and....Ese?"

 

 

 

 

Bart wasn't paying attention to him. In fact, he was looking where Eobard _was_. Why did he leave? Why didn't he just take him? Was he afraid of Jaime? Or the Scarab? Blue Beetle?  He knew that the only reason Eobard didn't take him back when he was back in the camp, was because he was afraid of being caught. _Anyone_ would be. 

"art! Bart!" The redhead was pulled back into reality. He looked up at Jaime and saw Barry and Iris with him.

 

 

 

 

"Bart! Oh sweetie! What happened?!" Iris asked, taking his hands and squeezing gently, Barry putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why did Jaime kick down the door? Who were you talking too...? Bart?...Sweetie, you need to tell us what happened." 

Bart sighed. This might be the only way to stop Eobard. He _knew_ he couldn't do it alone.2

He had no choice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_30 Minutes Later_

_WatchTower_

Bart walked up to the screen where it showed Eobard. He pointed. "This, this is Eobard Thawne. He's a speedster from the future." He turned to the Justice League and the Young Justice Team. "Right now, he's probably in his early teens." He paused. "I didn't know him at all when I was younger. In fact, I don't think I had ever met him until he...he _rescued_ me from the camp I was in at the time."

 

 

 

 

"Camp?" Night Wing asked, clearly concerned. "What camp?" Bart looked away for a moment.

"The concentration camps. When the REACH were still in power, they used concentration camps to keep everyone in line." A few nods from the teams. "I was with Green beetle at the time. They had moved me away from Blue Beetle because of some...."

 

 

 

 

_Hands. Hands **everywhere**. All over his body-_

 

 

 

 

"...some confusion. I don't know much else." Bart looked over at Jaime who was staring at the ground in shame. "It wasn't you, Jaime. I've told you this..." Jaime shook his head, looking up at the speedster.

 

 

 

 

"I know, Bart. I _know_. It's just...I can't help but feel it _was_ me." Bart sighed.

"Anyway, Eobard took me when I was about 13. He then took me to a hideout he had built. I don't remember where it was located, _exactly_. But I do remember what the place around it looked like." He explained.

"Then we can start there." Batman suggested, the others nodding in agreement. "But, we need more information. Did anything else happen when you were there?" Bart took in a shaky breath and he nodded, hesitating.

 

 

 

 

"Yes. There was a boy, a boy named Thaddues Thawne. That was his son...." A pause. 

"...and he's my twin brother..." A few gasps and weird looks. Bart couldn't blame them. I mean, it's not everyday your team finds our your related some super evil bad guy, right? He continued on. "I didn't think much of it at first. Mainly because I was too happy too be concerned with anything bad at the time. I guess me finding out I still had some family out there was really...really surprising and amazing for me...I just didn't question it. That's why I feel like this is all my fault. Since I didn't look into them, I didn't get a chance to stop them..."

 

 

 

 

"Well how could you question it?" Wonder Girl spoke up, arms out. "I wouldn't question it either if I found probably my only family left." Bart smiled gently, eyes softening. 

"Thanks...but, seriously, I have no idea if Thad's a threat or not." He began. "If he is, I can't hesitate to bring him down.." Bart's eyes landed on the floor.

 

 

 

 

_'Even if I hate too know how much I have too.'_

 


	5. CHAPTER 5 SNEAK PEAK!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on my Tumblr but I just wanted to put it on here too cause I love you guy's.   
> Also I got inspiration from 'Heather's'. :D

Bart looked at Thad. He then glared, frowning. “I know he hurt you,” He began, taking another step towards his twin. “he hurt me too.” Thad growled. Eyes glaring _dagger’s_ into Bart’s face.

“You don’t know anything about me. And you never will!” He pressed the knife closer to the boneless body he was holding in his arms. Bart bit the inside of his lip, choosing his next words carefully.

“This isn’t the way. Just let go of him... _please_ , Thad.” Thad seethed, teeth baring. Bart then knew he had no choice. “I wish our mom had bad been a little stronger...” He began, hands falling at his sides, still staring at his twin who’s eyes now widened a little.

“..I wish she had stayed with us a little longer...” He paused, fists clenching. Then shouting, _“I wish our dad were good! I wish grown up’s understood!”_ He yelled. Then, Thad’s eyes widened all the way as he inhaled sharply. He didn’t step back when Bart took his free hand and squeezed. _“I wish we had met before!”_ He then pointed to the body. _“He convinced you life is war! And I wish you’d come with me!”_

Thad shook his hand free, glaring. _“I_ wish Eobard were dead meat!” Bart gasped as the knife near the person’s neck met with his skin.


	6. Take This City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart knows that his time has run out. 
> 
>  
> 
> The clock has struck midnight. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's time for him too make his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...it is VERY long.
> 
> Song: Take This City
> 
> LOOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_3 Days Later_

Thad stared at the screen, blade in hand, throwing it up in the air and catching it as he glared. The screen showed Bart and the rest of his team. He knew they were all devising a plan too stop Eobard, but he couldn't let them. Eobard was _his_ too kill. The man had betrayed him not too long ago,

it was time he got his revenge.

**

_2 Weeks Later_

_October 20th 1:37 AM_

 

 

 _"Bart, you in position?"_ Nightwing's voice rang throughout Bart's ears as the mind link was established by M'gann. 

 _"Yea. I'm ready to put an end to all of this."_ He responded, eyes glaring as he looked around. He was in his costume, stealth mode on. _"Are you and Cass at his door yet?"_ It was surprisingly easy to find out where Eobard was. He was located in a small neighborhood in Metropolis, nearing the border between it and Gotham.

 

 

 _"Yes. Were here waiting for the signal."_ Nightwing informed him. Bart nodded, even though he knew no one could see him. He, at super speed, ran over to where they found Eobard's house at, hiding behind a bush that was on the edge of the house. He then saw Nightwing and Cassie walk up to his door. Even in the pitch black, he could still make out the fear in Cassie's eyes. Nightwing, he wasn't so sure because of his glasses.

 _"Ready?"_   Nightwing said into the mind link. The other's responded with a 'yeah', then, he and Cassie rang the door bell. Almost instantly, the door opened, revealing Eobard. The evil speedster smiled.

 

 

 

"Hello. What may I do for you?" He asked, eyes shining. "And this late at night?" He added, chuckling to himself.

"Were sorry to bother you at this time sir," Nightwing started. "but there's been a report of mysterious activity coming from your house." Eobard blinked before nodding, arms crossing quickly.

 

 

 

"Ah, I see. And who _are_ you exactly?" 

Nightwing got a fake Police ID out of his pocket, showing it too Eobard and hoping it would fool the speedster. Thankfully, it did. Eobard sighed, stepping aside and letting him and Cassie inside.

 

 

 

 

 _"Bart, get ready."_ Nightwing's voice called from inside the mind link. _"Team, were in. Get in position and be ready if you need too intervene."_

As soon as their leader gave the okay, Bart phased inside the house. He found himself in a small room, the size of a closet. It had a small light that was on in the room and papers surrounded the desk it was on. He sighed, heart beginning to beat faster. He got out of his pocket, a small device. Batman, Robin and him had made it so Eobard couldn't use his super speed inside the house, but, neither could he, it was a small risk they were all willing too take.

 

 

 

 

Bart placed it on the desk, tapping one of the buttons, activating it. One of the other risks was that the device could only be used for a limited amount of time. Only about 5 minutes at the most, but it was enough time to get Eobard in custody.

 _"Device placed and activated."_ He informed the other two hero's who were currently on the other end of the small house. 

 _"Good. Get ready to come up behind and place the cuffs on his back. Then, we'll take him to the watchtower for further questioning."_ Nightwing responded, clearly proud of Bart, he could find the smile in his voice.

 

 

 

 

Bart was about to crawl out one of small windows when he looked over and found a dark figure, about his size and with a light green costume covering his body. The costume wasn't far off from his Impulse one.

He instantly knew who it was.

 

 

 

 

"T...Thad?" He whispered to the figure. The figure quickly turned to him, probably surprised to find him there. 

"B...Bart?" Yep, it was Thad. "You...you need to _leave_ , I have to kill him. I'm going to put his death on your shoulders." Thad whispered to him, walking up to his twin and putting a hand on his cheek. 

"It's....It's been so long." Bart said, beginning to smile even as his voice began to crack as tears of joy welled up in his eyes. "Eobard...he said you were gone! I didn't know what that meant, what happened? Are you okay? What-"

 

 

 

 

Thad silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. His head turned towards the door, glaring. Before long, he did look back at him. "Bart. You and your friends _have_ too leave. I can put an end too all the pain he's caused us!" Bart sighed and shook his head.

"I can't allow you too kill him. If you do, your no _better_ than him." Thad looked to the ground, walking a couple steps away, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He said as Bart's eyes widened. "I really am Bart. I'm sorry. But I can't allow him too live after what he did too us."

And with that, Thad quickly left the room.

 

 

 

 

 _"Guys,"_ Bart went back too the mind link. _"Thad...my twin, he's **here**. He's going to kill Eobard! You can't let him!"_

 _"Acknowledged, your good too put the cuffs on him."_ Nightwing informed him. _"Wait! NO-"_

Bart's eyes widened. _"Nightwing? Cassie?!"_ No one answered. 

 

 

 

He then ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran into the living room where everyone was, finding Thad and Eobard glaring at each other, Nightwing and Cassie on the floor knocked out.

"Stop!" Bart shouted, getting in between Eobard and Thad. "Please!" He then turned too Thad. "Thad...you can't kill him. Even after everything he's done. You just _can't!"_ Thad growled, eyes piercing into his own.

 

 

 

"You don't understand! He's taken away _everything_ from me! And you! And yet, you still would let him live!?" Bart stopped suddenly, hands falling back at his sides. He continued to stare, even as Eobard crept closer, and closer.

Thad saw, his eyes widening as he watched the older speedster's hand vibrate-well, try. "Bart!" His twin turned around quickly, ducking away from Eobard's punch as he yelled angrily. 

 

 

 

"Where is my speed?!" Bart smirked at Eobard's outburst. 

"Gone. Well-you can't use it." Eobard growled, fist clenching. 

 

 

 

Then-

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

 

 

 

Eobard's hand vibrated at speedster level. The twin's eyes widened. He turned around where he put the device.

_The time-_

Bart quickly turned back towards Eobard as the man started too laugh. 

 

 

 

"So much for your little, _'device'_." He said, smirking from ear-too-ear. "Now, I can kill _two_ birds," He pointed at them. "with _one_ stone." The speedster began to run towards them at super speed, but it was all in slow motion for Bart.

Eobard came at them, Thad looked at him, eye's pleading something he couldn't understand. But, he had bigger things too worry about as soon as he was pushed back. He watched Eobard grab Thad, and then, in a big flash of blue-

they were _gone._

 

 

 

 

Bart stared after a couple seconds. He was alone, well, except for Nightwing and Cassie who were just know waking up. 

"Bart?" Cassie groaned, rubbing her forehead. "What...what _happened_? Did..did we win?" 

 

 

 

 _'No...'_ Bart began to think. _'...no..no we lost..._

 

_he's gone...'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Watchtower_  

Bart ran inside the Watchtower, running over to where the Justice League was. "Eobard's gone." He said. Everyone's eyes widened, some bowing their heads in shame. "He took Thad with him.." 

Barry walked over too Bart and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We'll get him next time we see him." Bart shook his head, eyes watering.

"No. There won't be a next time." He rubbed at his eyes. "I know where he went, and I know how to find him and put an end too all of this." The other hero's cocked an eyebrow, other's showing puzzled expressions.

 

 

 

"He went to the future-or possibly another dimension." Bart turned to all of them. "If I can just get too where he is, I can stop him and bring Thad back." Batman walked up before Barry had the chance too speak.

"Are you positive?" Bart nodded, eyes glowing with determination.

 

 

 

"Yes. It'll be easy to track him down once I'm in the speedforce." Barry threw his hands in the air.

"The _speedforce?!_ Bart! No-no no! I won't allow it! You could mess up the entire timeline! Or _worse!_ You could get stuck in that time period like you did last time!" Bart looked down for a moment before looking back up at Barry, glaring a bit.

"It's worth the risk." The older speedster shook his head.

"Not too me." Bart growled, fists clenching.

 

 

 

 _"It isn't your decision to make!"_ He yelled, making everyone stare at him with shocked faces. "This is _my_ choice, Grandpa! Not yours! Eobard has my brother and I'm going to do everything in my power to get him _back!"_

 

A stunned silence.

 

Bart sighed, then looking towards Jaime. "Jaime, I need you too come with me." Everyone looked between them.

"Why me?" He asked, putting a hand on his chest. "I don't even _know_ Eobard. I don't know his weaknesses at all. Besides, Scarab says that even with my power, it would be nearly impossible too stop him." 

Bart shook his head, smiling a bit.

 

 

 

"No. _This_ you doesn't know him. But the _other_ you does." He walked over and swung his hand, making the computer screens open up and show another Blue Beetle.

The one from the REACH.

"Eobard knows _this_ you. He's afraid of _this_ you. If you can disguise yourself as this Blue Beetle, we can trap him in his nightmares. Giving me enough time too put the cuffs on so we can stop him. Then, we take him back here." A few more moments of silence before Jaime nodded, smiling.

 

 

 

"Alright. I'll do it." Bart smiled back.

"No!" Barry shouted again. "I won't allow it!" He then looked at Jaime. "What would happen if you both get stuck there, huh?! What would we have too tell your _parents_ , Jaime?!" Blue sighed, looking down before looking back at him.

"You would tell them that I died saving my best friend." Barry closed his mouth in utter shock.

 

 

 

Jaime turned to Bart, walking over and grabbing his hand. "I'm ready." Bart smiled at him, clenching the older's hand in his.

Bart then turned towards an empty space in the tower, focusing all his energy on opening a portal into the speedforce. "Jaime, listen, when were in the speedforce, you can't let _anything_ distract you. Otherwise, we may get pulled into that time or reality and we may be stuck there forever." Jaime smiled and nodded. Bart looked at him one more time.

"Ready?"

"Always."

 

 

 

A blue portal opened, but before Bart took off, he looked at the other hero's, smiling. 

"We'll be back soon."

 

 

Then, the two disappeared into the speedforce.

**

When Jaime opened his eyes, he looked around and noticed they were in a place where it was gray all around. Ash fell from the sky like snow, and the ground was completely covered in it. He turned and saw Bart, he didn't look okay. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Bart...?" 

"Out of all the places he could've gone too...this had too be the one.." Jaime raised an eyebrow. 

"Ese...what're you talking about?" Bart shook his head, turning and smiling up at Jaime.

"Doesn't matter. We need too find Eobard and stop him." Jaime hesitated for a moment before nodding.

 

 

 

The two walked around for awhile before Bart put his arm out in front of him, stopping them. Jaime looked up and saw, behind multiple boxes and crates, there was a man and a boy. The boy was tied and chained too the ground while the man was walking around as though nothing was there.

 

It was Eobard and Thad.

 

 

 

Bart glared. "Alright. You transform now, distract him as best as you can. Then, I'll go in there and attach the cuffs onto him. Then, we go home." Before Bart could get up, Jaime grabbed his wrist, stopping him. The speedster looked at him.

"Jaime?" The older leaned up and kissed him.

 

No one said anything.

No one needed too.

Everything stopped in that moment.

Not a word, nor breath was sparred.

 

Jaime leaned back after a few moments, face red. "Just...be careful.." Bart blinked once before smiling from ear-too-ear, nodding. 

"You too..." Then, the speedster took off.

Jaime smiled too himself, fists clenching. He then exhaled a breath, regaining his composure. 

 

 

 

 

"Okay Scarab. Are you sure you can make my armor match the one from the illustration Bart showed us?"

 _'Yes Jaime Reyes. My photographic memory has captured the image and I will be able to mold myself into it.'_ Jaime smiled, trying too look at his back.

"Good." He then turned too where Thad and Eobard were, swallowing thickly. "Get ready then."

**

Eobard grumbled as he looked at Thad. The younger speedster was struggling against the restraints and the inhibitor collar, growling and panting behind the gag he put in his mouth. He sighed. "Don't bother trying to escape, Thad. You still need too be punished after what you did." He then walked over, grabbing the boy's face, forcing him too look up at him. Eobard smirked. "Your brother won't be coming too save you this time."

 

 

"Oh yeah?!" The older speedster quickly looked up, finding Bart racing towards him. He didn't have enough time too react before the younger came crashing into his side, sending him flying backwards and onto the hard gravel.

Bart went over too his tied twin, quickly releasing him. "Bart!" Thad shouted, smiling as he hugged his twin. He then leaned back, looking into Bart's eyes. "How-when-how did you find us?" He asked, concerned for their safety. "Is anyone else with you?" 

 

 

Bart nodded, smiling. "Blue is." Thad raised an eyebrow.

"Blue?"

 

 

"Blue Beetle." He felt Thad tense. "Don't worry," He reassured him, smiling a bit. "He's on our side. He's reformed. But he's going to distract Eobard as best as he can, or, hopefully, take him down so I can put these dampening power cuffs on him." Bart then looked at the inhibitor collar on his twin's neck, reaching up and snapping it off, then throwing it too the ground with a snarl. 

"You, find a place too hide." Thad frowned, shaking his head.

 

 

"I can't leave you." Bart bit the inside of his lip.

"You'll have too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eobard groaned as he sat up, his super speed healing his dislocated shoulder. He then turned too find Thad and Bart gone. _'Great.'_ He thought angrily. _'Now I'll gave too fetch them again.'_

 _'No, you won't be.'_ Eobard turned around too look behind him, his eyes then widened as he saw what was behind him. 

It was the _Blue Beetle._

 

"Now meat," The voice was rough and deep, intimidating. "let's play a game shall we?" Blue Beetle's right hand changed into a gun. The weapon charged, then fired. Eobard was able too dodge a few before being hit with one that sent him tumbling back towards the ground.

 

"Good job, Blue." A voice came from beside Eobard. He looked up, groaning a bit at the pain. He then growled low in the back of his throat. "Just hold him down so I can put the cuffs on his wrists." Eobard felt the breath rush out of him as someone landed on his back, most likely the beetle.

 

 

He felt Bart grab his wrists, then something was snapped on them, most likely the cuffs the younger was talking about. "How does it feel too be powerless?" Bart asked, anger in his voice. "How does it feel too be dominated? Too be at the mercy of another?" Eobard only responded with a growl again. "Doesn't feel good does it?" Bart kicked him in the stomach once. He then heard the boy sigh sadly.

 

 

"Come on Blue...let's get home so I can finally forget about him." Jaime nodded, smiling sadly at his friend. But, as soon as he was about too grab Eobard, a rush of wind swept past him. Bart turned around quickly, as well as Jaime.

 

 

_What-_

 

 

It was Thad, he was holding Eobard in a choke hold with a knife near his neck. _"I'm going to skin you alive!"_ He yelled. "For all the terrible thing's you've done! Killing my mother! Taking my brother away! _Ruining my life!_ It all ends here, Eobard!" Jaime was about to shout back before Bart stopped him with his arm. He looked at his friend.

"Let me handle this." Jaime nodded, trusting him.

 

 

Bart looked at Thad. He then glared, frowning. “I know he hurt you,” He began, taking another step towards his twin. “he hurt me too.” Thad growled. Eyes glaring  _dagger’s_  into Bart’s face.

 

 

“You don’t know anything about me. And you never _will_!” He pressed the knife closer to the boneless body he was holding in his arms. Bart bit the inside of his lip, choosing his next words carefully.

 

 

“This isn’t the way. Just let go of him... _please_ , Thad.” Thad seethed, teeth baring. Bart then knew he had no choice. “I wish our mom had bad been a little stronger...” He began, hands falling at his sides, still staring at his twin who’s eyes now widened a little.

 

 

“..I wish she had stayed with us a little longer...” He paused, fists clenching. Then shouting, _“I wish our dad were good! I wish grown up’s understood!”_  He yelled. Then, Thad’s eyes widened all the way as he inhaled sharply. He didn’t step back when Bart took his free hand and squeezed.  _“I wish we had met before!”_  He then pointed to the body. _“He convinced you life is war! And I wish you’d come with me!”_ Thad shook his hand free, glaring.  _“I_  wish Eobard were dead meat!” Bart gasped as the knife near the Eobard's neck met with his skin. 

 

 

A sickening _SPLAT_ rang throughout the earth.

 

 

Then all he could see was _blood_ , blood was _everywhere_.  

 

 

A few moments of stunned silence before Bart looked up at Thad, eyes wide with fear as he saw the red all of the body suit his twin was wearing. Thad was panting as he looked down at the now, dead body. He then looked back up at Bart, eyes almost as wide as his.

"You..." Bart didn't have the words. "...you _killed_ him.." Thad growled, throwing the knife in another direction away from them, he then smiled.

"Yeah...yeah I _did_..." 

**

_Watchtower_

Barry paced around the room, a hand on his mouth as his eyes were wide and his mind was going a mile a minute. He then huffed, looking towards the other hero's. "They should've been back by now. They could be hurt! Or _worse_! Stuck there! Now we have no idea where-" Before Barry could finish his sentence, the same blue portal from before opened up, revealing Jaime and Bart.

 

 

Everyone instantly ran towards them. 

 

 

Bart and Jaime didn't even have the chance too take a _breath_ when everyone _squeezed_ them in a _giant_ group hug. There was laughter, tears, and smiles everywhere. It was perfect, it felt right.

 

 

"You guys sure did scare us!" Cassie shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek on Bart's forehead. She then kissed the two on the cheek. "We thought you guys had gotten hurt!" Bart laughed loudly as Tim came over and buried his now wet face on his shoulder.

 _"Don't **ever** do that again..."_ Came Tim's voice, muffled by his costume. Jaime bent over and ruffled his black hair.

 

 

"We promise you we shall never do that again." Bart replied dramatically.

When everyone had moved away and let them breathe, Batman spoke up. "What happened too Eobard and Thad?" Bart looked down for a moment before replying back.

 

 

"Eobard's dead. Thad killed him..." A few gasps. 

 

 

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Where's Thad?" Bart sighed.

"He said he was going to fix everything Eobard had done...so...right now, who knows where." He then looked up at everyone. "But he said he would come by for a visit soon. Please don't put him in jail." He added quickly, earning a few laughs from the other hero's, even Batman smirked a bit.

**

_Three Days Later_

_WatchTower_

**_RECOGNIZED BLUE BEETLE B-FOUR-EIGHT_ **

**_RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B-FOUR-FIVE_ **

The two walked in, holding hands and smiling at each other fondly. "Y'know," Bart began. "When you said _'will you be my boyfriend',_ I didn't expect everyone too see it coming." Jaime laughed loudly, head leaning back just a bit.

"Me either, ese. Even my _abuela_ saw it coming!" The two shared another laugh before walking down the steps and too where everyone else was gathered, ready for a mission. As Nightwing's voice rang through the tower, giving out orders and directions, Bart and Jaime were too busy staring into each other's eyes the whole time. 

But then, something in his memory flashed.

_\----------------_

_In The Speedforce_

_\----------------_

_He was running, running as fast  as he could. He could make it there in time and stop Eobard. He could do it, he could-_

_Wait. What was that?_

_Bart turned his head. He knew that if he got distracted, he and Jaime would be sucked into that time or place. But he couldn't help but peak a little._

_As time slowed, he got a better glimpse._

_His eyes widened when he saw it._

 

_Wally. It was Wally._

_It was-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. BIG SURPRISE!!! PLEASE READ THIS!!!

So, as you all know (if you read it), there was a _huge_ cliffhanger at the end. To answer your question (if you were thinking of it), yes, I am continuing the series. But it will be with a different book that has a different name. Yes, I did that cliffhanger on purpose, yes I'm continuing the series so no worries.

:D

If you have any other questions you can just ask me in the comment section and I'll answer them as best as I can! Also, everyone, thank you again for reading this story! I was so happy with the end result of it! I am also very excited to continue this series! More awesome things too come in the future!

Stay tuned for book 2!

        _Book 2_

_Friction_

_Coming soon!_

_(I may change the name)_


End file.
